


【虫铁】Young love（PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 甜蜜黏腻的热恋期做爱，战衣play.那时他们不知道灭霸或是他的手套，满心期待的只是两个人的未来，所以一切温柔缠绵。





	【虫铁】Young love（PWP）

上个夜晚是黏糊糊的，还有上上个夜晚，上个月。Peter醒来时Tony已不见踪影，近来总是如此，好像Tony身体里住的懒猫跑到他这里去了。床单上的乳白斑点昭示夜里的混乱，他傻乎乎地咧开嘴，冲着初升的太阳伸了个大大的懒腰。  
早餐向来是Peter准备的，端起热乎乎的牛奶和燕麦面包，他明白该去哪找Tony。实验室的大门永远对他敞开着，今天难得没有刺耳的电焊声，Tony背对他在屏幕上捣鼓什么，穿着他的灰背心，背后被汗水洇湿一片。那衣服对他来说有些宽了，小小的身子在背心里晃动，脑袋看起来也是小小的。Peter吻上他可爱的发旋，Tony停止了工作，转身与他的嘴唇贴在一起。  
“早安，Mrs.Parker.”  
“别那样叫，我才刚刚答应求婚而已。”Tony脸蛋红扑扑的，不知道是被这话触动还是累着了。Peter把牛奶递给他，Tony不满地撅起嘴，还是乖乖喝掉，可惜面包没有这么好运，被他晾在一边说什么也不要吃。  
“如果你每天都让我吃这个，我发誓马上把戒指摘下来给你。”Tony对他竖起手指，明晃晃的钻石镶在上面，这东西他前几天才开始戴，总是威胁Peter要摘掉，为此男孩大伤脑筋，他只好哄着Tony把牛奶喝完，暗自发誓要赚更多的钱请大厨做营养餐。  
“对了，我也有东西要给你。”Tony放下杯子，从抽屉里取出一个遥控器，Peter第一眼以为是车钥匙，可那上面是斯塔克的标志，斯塔克工业并不出产汽车。他按下那个按钮，前面的墙像门那样打开，Peter嘴巴快要合不拢了。  
“你的新战衣，亲爱的。”Tony牵起他的手，带着目光呆滞的青年来到战衣跟前，Peter伸出手小心地抚上红蓝相间的面料，注意到背后延伸出的四个金属骨骼，那让它看起来更像是为蜘蛛侠设计的了。  
“天哪，Tony，你最近都在忙的就是这个吗？”  
“那当然，为此我可是几天都没好好休息了，晚上你又不让我睡。”Tony有点委屈，本来白天工作就很累了，晚上还要被翻来覆去的折腾，中年人有些吃不消。Peter心疼地抱紧了他，刚刚喝下去的牛奶还有一点挂在胡子上，他看着心动，伸手擦掉它们，又情不自禁吻上去。  
“今天好好休息吧。”  
“你快穿上试试，不合适还能调整。”Tony红着脸推开他。

“Tony，我觉得有一个地方有点紧。”Peter深深呼吸着崭新面罩里的空气，总觉得那上面沾着Tony的味道。  
“哪里紧？”  
“这里。”Peter指着明显鼓起一块的裆部。  
“……它可没有被设计在这种状态下使用。”  
“是吗，但是用起来很方面，你还给它加了拉链。”Peter缓缓靠近，把Tony圈在怀中，裆部恶劣地顶着他。“我不脱战衣就可以操你。”  
“看在上帝的份上，让我去睡觉吧！”Tony挣扎起来，他的MK50还没设计好，否则在这种状态下钢铁骨骼就会覆盖全身，现在他只能做到右手随时覆盖战甲，可惜对于Peter来说，这点掌心炮只是增添情趣。Peter把自己的手指插进Tony的掌心，背后四根钢铁的触手将Tony彻底包裹起来，有一根还恶劣地拍了拍他的屁股。Tony没想到自己的发明被用来对付自己，又羞又恼地挣扎扭动着。Peter当然不会在这时放过他，右手挑起背心下摆，柔软的腹部暴露在视线中，还有微微鼓起的乳房，他着迷地吻上那里，舌尖逗弄着微微挺起的乳头。Tony的欲望渐渐被挑起，他放弃了抵抗。Peter把他抱上工作台，有些小零件被扫下了桌，悬在空中的光屏横在他身体一侧，Tony只得告诉凯伦关掉实验室电源。  
“说真的，你没想过我这样穿跟你上床？”Peter不紧不慢地解着他的皮带。Tony歪着脑袋回忆了一下，诚实地摇摇头。  
“你以为我每天在想什么啊。”  
“好吧，斯塔克先生真是正直的可爱，我可是早就想这么做了。”青年人大方承认了欲望，他低下头把小Tony含进嘴里，大Tony一下子不说话了，鼻腔发出满足的闷哼，揉着他的脑袋渴望更多。Peter耐心地让爱人先舒服一会，手指不安分地伸进臀缝，摩挲着穴口的肌肉，舌头围着马眼打转，Tony马上被逼出了眼泪，抓着他肩膀的手收紧，情不自禁想要合拢双腿，Peter压住乱动的腿根，把欲望控制在这张桌子上，完全掌握着年长者的节奏。他深深吞吐了几下，在Tony快要忍不住泄身的时候转而亲吻茎身，手指伸进昨晚才滋润过的小穴，肠壁虽然松软依旧咬着他不放。Tony只得催促Peter快些填满自己，高潮被堵着太难受了。  
“Peter——”Tony咬着下唇，看着腿间的小情人，“你快点做吧，我好难受。”  
“谁会想到斯塔克先生还有这么一面呢。”Peter无不得意地答非所问。他一点也不着急，Tony越是希望他做什么他越不想做，这不是叛逆，只是谁都会忍不住想要欺负这样的Tony。他继续用手指在肉穴里探索，明明早就熟稔敏感点的位置，偏偏不往那里去，只是偶尔划过那处，激起这具身体更多连锁反应。Tony下意识地把穴口往Peter指根送，微微摇摆臀部调整角度，想要被按摩前列腺，看起来格外淫荡诱人。Peter终究忍不住戳上那点，Tony猝不及防地惊叫一声，之后就被Peter的手指不断奸淫起来，连他自己也没想到只是手指就能这么舒服。  
Peter太喜欢Tony的声音了，尤其情欲中常常带着一丝撩人的轻颤，只要一个尾音就会让他硬得发疼。Peter觉得自己再不进去小兄弟会憋坏的，于是停下手上的动作，原本微微阖眼的Tony露出水润的眸子，似乎是在责怪他为什么停下。  
“别心急，我这就来。”Peter拉下裆部的拉链，成熟的男性特征完全裸露出来，Tony看了一眼就两腿发软，回忆起这根东西是怎样让他一次次高潮的。Peter现在看起来就像电影里的紧身衣变态，只露着下体和嘴唇，他拉下面罩盖住下巴，彻底变成个陌生的纽约英雄，抓住Tony的脚腕分开两条腿，圆润的头部在穴口滑动两下，就沉着腰把自己一点一点送进去。  
“Oh God...”Tony仰起脸，隔着面罩与Peter亲吻，感受终于被填满的愉悦。滚烫的柱体逐渐开拓出自己的通道，开始一前一后地在其中穿梭，起初很慢，温柔的节奏让Tony还有心抚慰一下自己的前端，没多久Peter就全力以赴，快节奏搅乱他的感知，所有器官都在叫嚣快感，也没法作出理性支配的动作，只能随着操干不停抖动。平日里的宝贝设计稿散落一地，有的还被他压在身下压出折痕，他急切地想要抓住什么，把桌子上的纸抓得变形。这本是他最私密的乐土，现在却成了纵欲的场合。  
“嗯……Peter，别在这……”Tony努力拼凑着句子。Peter当然明白他对这地方的特殊情感，但更想占有他的情感占了上风。  
“以后你做实验也会想起我，对吗？我是怎么在这里干着你的。”  
“呜……”Tony总是在这时把Peter跟大型的食肉动物联系起来，比如狼，在夜里眼睛发着光，而他甘心成为Peter的猎物。  
“Tony，你哭起来真让我难过，可是那真美。”Peter吻掉他眼角的泪，下身持续地攻击敏感的巢穴，彼此熟悉的身体格外合拍，Tony会在他抽出来时挽留，插进去时穴肉与臀肉一起颤抖。Tony肚子都被顶起来一块，腿根被拍地发红，嘴唇也被咬肿了，前一天晚上乳房留下的吻痕犹在，又被新的吻痕覆盖。他看着面罩后Peter的眼睛高潮，早就勃起的肉棒终于有机会释放，弄脏了蜘蛛侠的新战衣，桌子上的东西也被他不小心打掉了。Peter稍微减缓了速度，等这波情潮过去又比之前还要狠地操干，还很敏感的身体很快又痉挛着高潮。这次什么也射不出来，Tony难受地扭动着，在干性高潮里大脑变成浆糊，肠道分泌出黏糊糊的液体，随着抽送被带到体外，在透明的桌面上留下水痕。Peter也总算忍不住，抱着他快速抽插了几下，深深泄在他体内。  
“答应我，以后只为我哭泣。”Peter摘下面罩，与Tony同样的棕色眼珠注视着他，带着翻滚的爱与依恋。他缓缓抽离自己，更多浊白的液体从合不拢的穴口流出。Tony瞪他一眼：  
“我才不会为你哭呢。”

Tony想，自己要先睡一觉，然后没收未婚夫的新战衣。他没有新战衣了。


End file.
